1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket.
2. Description of Related Art
CPU sockets are exposed when the CPUs are not plugged in the CPU sockets. A CPU socket generally includes a socket for installing a CPU and a locking apparatus above the socket for installing a heat dissipation apparatus. In assembling the CPU socket to a motherboard, a first cover is covered on the socket for protecting the socket. A combination of the first cover and the socket is mounted on the motherboard by surface mount technology. When a locking apparatus is need to be mounted on the motherboard above the socket, the first cover is be removed and discarded, which is a waste of material. Furthermore, a second cover is needed to cover on the locking apparatus for protecting the socket, which increases the cost.